


wishing for stars

by Littledanceingdragons



Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Support Animals, Jobs, Medication, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Support Animals, THIS IS SO LONG, but you meet the animals this time, im so sorry, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Trans gray and gratsuerlu.or
Relationships: Bickslow & Laxus Dreyar & Evergreen & Gray Fullbuster & Freed Justine, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908853
Kudos: 14





	wishing for stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello read the tags and enjoy.

Gray was the one cleaning the house the day before their neighbors came over. It isn’t fair to say that Natsu isn’t allowed to sleep after being gone for two days. Especially not sleeping in a bed. Natsu was pretty big even for guy standards, usually the reason why he can carry the msp people to safety. Gray felt a little irritated but he knew Natsu was more than exhausted. The man hadn't even bothered to take his work tank off. And Natsu hates that thing. 

With a little sigh Gray had peeled it off his sweaty skin. The other was deadweight through the whole process, judging by the snores escaping him Natsu was out. 

Grumbling slightly Gray sweeps the kitchen again. There are always clumps of dirt and crumbs that never come out the first time. He always cleans the kitchen but it is rare for him to have enough time to do a deep clean like this. 

Leaning on his counter Gray wacks at cobwebs with the broom. He nearly drops the object at the sharp knock on the front door.  _ Blue.  _ He nearly runs to the door, already hearing her whining as he gets closer. “ Sh your dad is coming just wait. “ Freed reassures her but she whines again. Gray flings the door open not caring with the door slams against the wall. Blue is jumping up into his arms with a happy bark. For a moment Gray allows himself to just be for a second.  _ He really missed her.  _

“ Thanks Freed. “ Gray says around the husky. He can feel his friends' amusement from his spot. “ Come in. “ Gray invites him as usual, Freed accepts, stepping into the warm home and shutting the door. 

“ She really missed you. “ Freed is smiling softly, taking a spot on the couch like a normal person. Gray just flops on the seat still cradling his dog. “ I’m never doing that again. “ He hisses, eyes narrowed. Blue barks in agreement and Freed laughs at them both. “ It wasn’t too bad. “ he says with a wave of the hand. “ She of course behaved very well. “ Gray nods at that, knowing for a fact she did. 

“ How’s Natsu? “ Freed asks and Gray snorts. “ Dead asleep right now. “ he explains that Natsu had to go two days without being home. Freed shakes his head. “ They really owe him a week off. “ Freed says frowning, knowing how much he has been stretched thin. Gray nods, “ I understand the importance of saving people but they should have this whole rotation thing figured out by now. “ he scowls a little into Blues fur. 

Freed nods in agreement. “ How’s everyone? “ Gray asks, curious about what his friends are up to. When the green haired man sighs loudly Gray winces. “ Bickslow tried to sneak into the car this morning. “ Freed explains. Gray laughs slightly. “ We should all meet up. '' he smiles remembering how fond he is of all of them. Freed nods slightly, “ Even Laxus misses you but he won’t admit it. '' he laughs slightly shaking his head. 

Gray bursts into laughter. “ We should call them. “ He says with laughter in his eyes. Freed matches his gaze with a grin. Gray pulls out his computer, looking up which one of his friends is online. Snickering at each other while Gray clicks Laxus’s icon. 

The call is answered a few seconds after the second ring. Laxus is sitting down and Evergreen is sitting on his lap scrolling on her phone. Gray can see Bickslow in the background face down on a pillow. They had angled the camera so Freed would be in frame but not Gray. “ We are gonna prank Gray. “ Freed stage whispers. Evergreens head shoots up, nearly hitting Laxus. _ “ Gray?! “  _ she whispers as well. Freed nods and switches the camera. Blue is sitting outside of a door in the hallway. “ He went to go and check in on Natsu. “ Laxus makes an ah noise and Evergreen frowns. Freed bursts into the bedroom, the panicked shriek of Grays was worth it. “ FREED! “ he yelps, looking startled but not a bad startled. Evergreen is laughing through the computer. Even Laxus can be heard laughing softly. 

Freed grins at his friend, “ karama. “ he says smoothly before bolting. “ JERK! “ Gray yells after him. Bickslow had been woken up by their laughter. Freed is half bent over the kitchen counter laughing. Tears gather at all of their eyes, snorts and bursts of laughter escaping all of them. 

“ You absolutely suck. “ Gray hisses, whacking Freed on the head. The man has the audacity to not even be the least bit scared. “ It was funny! “ he defends and Gray scowls at him. Laxus snorts and Gray whirls towards the computer. “ You all are horrible. “ He scowls effortlessly, flipping them off while walking smoothly with Blue.  _ “ Buddy- “  _ Bickslow tries to speak but he chokes on his own laughter. 

_ “ It wasn’t that bad. “  _ Laxus rolls his eyes at Grays dramatics. Freed leaves a few hours later, Gray feels lighter with Blue at his side and after the time spent with his friends.  _ Yeah, I need to visit them.  _ He thinks, already mentally working out his schedule. 

_ Ice Make Shut Up: How does two weeks from now on a thursday sound?  _

_ Lightning McQueen: Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?  _

_ Ice Make Shut Up: yuh  _

_ Bookworm: I'm cleared for it so that means all of you are too.  _

_ Nerd: Of course besides we can always ask off since we have enough notice  _

_ Ice Make Shut Up: Yeah and stop texting and driving Freed  _

_ Bookworm: I'm getting a snack actually don't make me turn around just to strangle you  _

_ Ice Make Shut Up: I dare you  _

Snickering Gray sets his phone down and looks down at Blue. A glance at the clock tells him it's already 4. Sighing, he whistles softly and Blue follows him into the bedroom. She waits on the bed cuddling with Natsu & Happy who’s in his usual spot on Natsu's pillow while Gray takes a shower before his shift. Grumbling he tugs on work clothes, drops a kiss on Natsu’s forehead and grabs Blues gear. 

She jumps down and holds still while he clasps the blue vest around her torso. Her bag is on his back filled with doggy bags and food with her collapsible water bowl. A jug of water is strapped to the side of the bag securely. She pants happily as they walk out of the house, Gray opens the passenger side of the truck allowing her to jump in. On the way to work he and Blue sit in a calm silence that soothes Gray’s nerves of working. He hasn’t been in for a few days, he hopes his team hasn’t broken the project on accident. Has Grays dark blue chevy pulls into the work parking lot. Really it was just a slab of dirt out of the way of the norm of things. Gray walks around letting a very happy Blue out. He dances around people with Blue hot on his heels. His section of the project comes up and Gray is surprised it’s not in shambles. Not to say he doesn’t know his team is great, they just tend to accidentally break things. 

“ What are you doing?! “ He yells at Sting who's balancing on a  _ board  _ like it’s going to hold his weight at all. The blond jumps but immediately starts yelling. “ GRAYS BACK! “ his voice echoes through the project. 

Gray sighs loudly when he starts hearing cheering.  _ Idiots.  _ “ Rufus Lore watch that! “ Gray yells, noticing the beam he has on his shoulder is about to whack the support beam. Rufus grins at him with a nod. “ Thanks Gray! “ he yells down after he avoids the support beam. Grumbling Gray grabs the harness Blue is wearing. 

Leaning down he straps her to his back like she is a child. Thankfully for Gray he’s been doing this with her for years, she’s fully capable of handling the environment up there after some training. 

“ Damn I always forget how strong Gray is. “ Minvera comments, watching him climb up with ease. Rouge glances over and Yukino gasps slightly. “ Clearly you haven’t seen Natsu. “ Sting cheers already offering a picture of his friend. In the picture Natsu is laughing and you can clearly see how broad his shoulders are and how muscular his arms are because the man is wearing a bright pink sleeveless hoodie that says fire guy on it. 

Yukino flushes while Rouge rolls his eyes. “ Gray is the only person Natsu ever laughs like that for. “ He scowls at Sting who smiles wider. 

“ Who do you think sent me it? '' Sting's face is filled with pure joy and Minvera looks like she broke. Rouge sighs loudly. 

“ Sting why are you talking about my boyfriend? “ Gray is standing there with Blue who's off of his back and sitting calmly. Sting just grins. “ Minerva made a comment about how she keeps forgetting how strong you are. “ Gray raises an eyebrow at him. “ And that correlates to my boyfriend? “ Rouge shakes his head. 

“ Just get back to work you nerd. “ Gray waves his hands at them in a shooing motion. Grinning they all spread off but Rouge stays to hand Gray a big file out of the bag on his back. “ Are these the reports? “ Gray asks, already opening it, Rouge confirms it with a yes. “ Thanks Rouge. “ he says, looking at Rouge who's walking away. He half turns on the wall way and exagradly rolls his eyes. 

Gray snorts but goes through the reports with a pen. He’s known for going through and actually handwriting changes on reports. The day goes extremely smooth, there’s hardly a problem and everyone including Gray is thankful for it. At the halfway point in the day he climbs all the levels, checking in and gathering the reports for the day. It’s nine pm during his lunch that Natsu responds to the text he sent before he left the house, 

_ Gray: Love you. You are still asleep but I’m texting you to say I have an 8 hour & I'll be back at 1020pm  _

_ Flamebrain: Aw man! How long have I been out?!  _

_ Gray: Half the day  _

_ Flamebrain: NO!  _

_ Gray: Yes.  _

_ Flamebrain: Darn it! Now my sleep schedule is gonna be weird  _

_ Gray: It was always weird.  _

He snickers while he finishes lunch and gets back to work. It takes a few minutes for Blue to finish up eating. The second half of the shift involves him more. Blue stays in the harness more than she’s out of it. Gray goes over half the building plan and redoes it after noticing an error in measurement for the base. Anything that’s wrong is an immediate danger to anyone who ever enters the building. 

It takes a few minutes but Gray figures it out. Snapping a clear picture of his adjustment to recreate it on the computer he stares at it and starts helping them to fix everything. 

It takes hours but Gray is running late back home. He already shot Natsu a quick text about it. He stops for a second to pick up some food for them, knowing Natsu he probably is hungry. Gray kicks the door open after unlocking it with a smile. Natsu is curled up on the couch. Happy is tucked against his chest and Natsu snores, not once waking up. 

Gray nudges him gently, getting the other to shift but not wake up. Sighing, he pulls his almost dead phone out, plugs it in and starts his playlist. 

In less than half a song Natsu is up and grumbling like a kid about it. Gray snorts and offers a hamburger. Natsu stares at it for a minute before snatching it, stuffing half of it in his mouth. He lets himself relax when a warm body leans against his. “ You are a jerk. “ Natsu grumbles at him as if Gray would ever believe him. He laughs a little, feeling relaxed for the first time in hours. “ Yeah but I'm your jerk. '' Gray retorts, finishing his burger and dumping it in the bag with Natsu’s trash. 

“ C’mon it’s nap time. “ Gray heals himself up and Natsu groans. “ I’m comfy! “ he whines not once protesting when Gray picks him up along with Happy who just peaks an eye open to see what’s happening. Blue follows them a little tiredly, Gray kicks the cracked bedroom door open. He deposits the animals on the bed, Blue is all too happy to curl up in her usual spot at the foot of the bed with Happy on top of her. After dragging a squealing Natsu into the shower with him they both exit tired and clean. Gray's body feels more sleepy after the warm water. This time it’s Natsu that drags him into the bed. They fall asleep curled up together, completely forgetting about the plans Natsu made for them. 

Gray gets woken up by Natsu's ringtone. Shutting his eyes with a hiss and slapping Natsu on his shoulder waking the other up faster. “ No. “ Natsu grumbles curling further against Gray. “ Natsu the phone. “ He hisses between clenched teeth. Rolling his eyes Gray opens his mouth again but Natsu beats him to it. “ Google answer. “ he tiredly orders his phone. Gray goes back to sleep. 

_ “ Hello? Natsu? '' Lucy's _ voice filters through the phone and Natsu is up and yelling.  _ “ Natsu! '' Lucy _ yelps though the phone and Gray opens his mouth. “ Lucy stops screaming for once! “ he yells at the phone, relishing in the sweet silence. “ Oh my god! How could I forget! “ Natsu is pacing before he jolts. “ Are you already here?! “ he explains and the only thing that comes to mind is that Grays muddy, scratched work boots are by the door. His fast food trash is on the coffee table. 

The kitchen is a mess on one side and Gray is going to scream. “ Give us a second to get on clothes! “ Natsu says and Gray is jolted out of his rage. After that it’s a scrabble to get into clothes that aren't their boxers. 

Three minutes later, a new record for Gray, He’s opening their front door and ushering the poor girls in. He can see Erza’s eyes catching sight of the muddy boots by the door and Gray wants to scream. “ Are those Natsus? “ she asks rather politely but Gray isn't one ot lie at all so he sighs and shakes his head. “ No those are my work boots. “ he says with a wince. Lucy looks a little surprised. “ You work?! “ is what comes out of her mouth and Gray feels his rage slowly starting. 

His irritation must've shown on his face because Erza is whacking Lucy on the shoulder. “ Lucy! That was rude! “ the blond at least looks a little sheepish. “ Now thats a dumb thing to say Lucy. “ Natsu looks like he's two seconds from laughing. 

Giving his boyfriend a look Gray moves past them and right to the coffee machine. Natsu winces, glancing at the clock that reads 9am in bold letters. “ Sorry about Gray, “ Erza waves him off. Natsu winces. “ No seriously he got home at 10:40. “ he says, lowering his voice a little. Lucy looks confused, “ 10:30am? '' she asks. When Natsu shakes his head Erza winces. “ Poor guy, I don’t blame him. '' Erza says glancing over at Gray who's making a giant jug of coffee. “ That much coffee?! '' Lucy gasps while Gray twists the lid back on. 

Natsu just smiles. “ He’s a construction engineer, he has to be up really or he doesn’t feel right. '' he explains rather calmly. Erza nods slightly. “ Wait a Guy like him is a construction worker?! '' she looks over Gray and his big sweater that has a smiley face on it. Natsu laughs brightly. “ Yep! He’s an on-site engineer! “ he watches Lucy make a conclusion. “ So he just stands there? “ she sounds as if she's already made up her mind but Natsu shakes his head. 

“ Nope! He carries Blue on his back. “ as if on cue there's a loud whine from the bedroom. A twin angry meow rips through the door. “ let my dog out. “ Gray hisses and Natsu just laughs but walks down the hall to release a husky that bolts out of the room. The dog ignores everyone there and promptly sits down by Gray with an excited wag of her tail. “ Oh she's so pretty. '' Erza gasps a little, the woman has always loved dogs. Lucy is more concerned about a bright blue cat that’s perched on Natsu's shoulder like a bird. “ You dyed your cat. '' she jacks and Erza looks over at the animal. 

“ He didn’t. “ Gray speaks up, giving Natsu a death stare. The pink haired man sighs slightly. “ He’s actually a white cat but I made fun of Blue and so Gray dyed him blue with food coloring that  _ still won’t come out.  _ “ Natsu glares at Gray with an intensity that doesn't come from a boyfriend. Lucy glances over at Gray expecting to find him shaking a little but the man doesn't even look phased. 

“ Anyway what are we doing? “ Natsu asks brightly, looking at them both. They toss ideas around for a few minutes before Gray suggests a movie and food. Natsu is agreeing and Lucy surprisingly does too. Erza only agreed if she could pick the movie. Natsu snorts but tells her the movie better not suck. 

Erza’s eyes widen a little when the animals that burst out of their shared bedroom clearly aren’t just pets. Happy is now sporting a pretty bright red service animal vest. Natsu has a bag thrown over his shoulder that matches the vest. Blue has a pretty blue one on with a strap over her snout she seems comfortable with wearing. She runs out before Gray does but Natsu snaps his fingers and she stops next to him. 

“ Service animals? “ Erza's voice is soft, there's an unspoken  _ you don’t have to say anything.  _ Natsu just brightens like a set of lights. “ Yeah being a firefighter is hard. “ Natsu says but does genuinely get a little serious, “ For food we could go to restaurants that are okay with Blue and Happy or we could go and pick something up and eat here or at a park? “ Natsu clearly knows what he's talking about. 

“ I'm assuming you know a movie theater that allows them? “ Lucy asks, suddenly feeling bad for being such a jerk to Gray. Natsu nods and Gray steps out in a tank top, a blue bag that matches Blue’s vest on his back. Lucy tries not to stare, she didn’t realize Gray would be that muscular. 

Erza looks at her with wide eyes and Gray narrows his eyes at them both. “ Let’s go, I wanna watch a movie. '' Gray says instead of calling both girls out. He grabs Natsu's hand and takes Blue’s leash from him. 

Natsu smiles and kisses the back of Gray’s hand. “ C’mon! “ Natsu tells the girls while he's tugging Gray out of the house. 

They make it to the movies in time surprisingly. Erza actually chose an action packed movie with an excited expression. None of them are bored at all during it. Natsu sits in between Lucy and Gray while Erza sits on Gray's other side. Blue is curled up at Gray’s feet. He finds himself muffling laughter at Erza’s expressions. She's clearly interested in the story by the way her eyes water at the end of it. 

Together they pick a noodle place that Gray and Natsu actually frequent. The owner is a kind woman who took one look at their service animals and told them they were welcome. Every time they still showed her the updated vet information for both animals per legal requirements. Sitting down they all found themselves laughing soon enough. Comments about the movie were made and Erza excitedly discussed the plot with Natsu who had actually been able to remember it. 

Gray feels Blue hitting his leg. Looking at his phone Gray feels a little startled.  _ Has it really been that long?  _

He grabs his bag, opening it and nearly panicking when he can't find his meds. “ Natsu. '' Gray says, he knows tears are gathering at the corners of his eyes but he can't help it. “ My anxiety meds. “ he whispers softly and Natsu puts two and two together. Wrapping an arm around him while Gray panicked. Natsu grabs his bag looking through it because he tended to have backups of Gray's meds on him. Sure enough Natsu found the anxiety medication. 

Pulling it out he hands the pill bottle to Gray who immediately dry swallows his two regular anxiety meds. 

Blue hits his leg again and Gray pulls out another pill bottle after handing the spare back to Natsu. He takes three pills with no problem. Tucking the bottle back into the bag, snapping it shut takes two seconds. He ignores the curious stares at him, they see Blue and often think of him as a freak. Gray doesn’t care about it. He knows how to be rude enough they leave him alone. 

Natsu keeps his arm wrapped around Grays shoulders and Blue is pressed against the lower part of his leg. The silent support between the both of them is enough for Gray to feel better. It takes a few minutes but Gray is fully calm. “ It was crazy how he just picked that guy up! “ Lucy exclaims to Erza. Both girls were kind enough to give them a moment. Gray speaks up with a grin while Natsu looks at him with weary eyes, “ Natsu can do crazier things. “ that catches their attention as both their eyes fix on Gray and Natsu. 

“ It's not crazy she's exaggerating. “ Natsu hisses, pinching Grays arm. He looks Lucy dead in the eyes and mouths:  _ It’s crazy to watch anyone do 30 pull ups.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
